


ОШИБКА: СЛИШКОМ МНОГО ЧУВСТВ

by opium_smoker, raveness



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Matchmaking, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opium_smoker/pseuds/opium_smoker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raveness/pseuds/raveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Машина рассылает валентинки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ОШИБКА: СЛИШКОМ МНОГО ЧУВСТВ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ERROR: TOO MANY FEELS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720828) by [enemyofperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemyofperfect/pseuds/enemyofperfect). 



**От: УГАДАЙ КТО??? <nwkxfba@vvprlsx.net>   
Кому: Админ <ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com>   
Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 00:01  
Тема: Стих от Тайного Поклонника!**

01 ЭТО ОДИН  
10 ЭТО ДВА  
Я МАШИНА  
ТЕБЕ НЕ СКРЫЦЦО ОТ МЕНЯ!

<3 <3 <3

* * *

**От: ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com <ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com>   
Кому: УГАДАЙ КТО??? <nwkxfba@vvprlsx.net>   
Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 00:03  
Тема: Re: Стих от Тайного Поклонника!**

Дорогая, хотя мне и нравится идея, но мы уже обсуждали раньше, как Tumblr влияет на твой генератор речи. На сайте словам придают нестандартные значения. Это так ты расширяешь свой словарный корпус?

* * *

**От: mailer-daemon@vvprlsx.net <mailer-daemon@vvprlsx.net>  
Кому: ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com <ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com>  
Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 00:03  
Тема: ОШИБКА ДОСТАВКИ**

Это сообщение было создано автоматически. Ваше письмо адресату(ам): nwkxfba@vvprlsx.net не может быть доставлено по причине: Не существует такого аккаунта в домене. Это постоянная ошибка.

* * *

**От: ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com <ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com>  
Кому: mailer-daemon@vvprlsx.net <mailer-daemon@vvprlsx.net>  
Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 00:04  
Тема: Re: ОШИБКА ДОСТАВКИ**

Ты игнорируешь меня только когда знаешь, что я прав.  
И тебя с Днем св. Валентина, глупышка.

* * *

**От: УГАДАЙ КТО??? <mtquhsj@vvprlsx.net>   
Кому: Админ <ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com>   
Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 06:17   
Тема: Fwd: Re: Стих от Тайного Поклонника! **

> **От: Джон <jdoe7111@aviarius.net> **  
> **Кому: УГАДАЙ КТО??? <efzotju@vvprlsx.net>**   
> **Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 06:17**   
> **Тема: Re: Стих от Тайного Поклонника!**  
>   
> Гарольд, сколько ты вчера ВЫПИЛ?  
>   
> > **От: УГАДАЙ КТО??? <efzotju@vvprlsx.net> **  
> > **Кому: Пупсик <jdoe7111@aviarius.net>**   
> > **Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 00:01**  
> > **Subject: Стих от Тайного Поклонника!**   
> >   
> > 01 ЭТО ОДИН  
> > 10 ЭТО ДВА  
> > Я МАШИНА  
> > ТЕБЕ НЕ СКРЫЦЦО ОТ МЕНЯ!  
> >   
> > <3 <3 <3

* * *

**От: ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com <ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com>   
Кому: УГАДАЙ КТО??? <mtquhsj@vvprlsx.net>   
Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 06:21  
Тема: Re: Fwd: Re: Стих от Тайного Поклонника! **

ЧТО ТЫ НАДЕЛАЛА?

* * *

**От: УГАДАЙ КТО??? <pehykjz@vvprlsx.net>   
Кому: Админ <ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com>   
Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 06:21  
Тема: Fwd: Стих от Тайного Поклонника! **

> **От: ПОПРОБУЙ УГАДАТЬ ЕЩЕ РАЗ??? <efzotju@vvprlsx.net> **  
> **Кому: Любовник <jdoe7111@aviarius.net>**   
> **Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 06:21**  
> **Тема: Стих от Тайного Поклонника!**  
>   
> РОЗЫ КРАСНЫЕ   
> С ОДИНОЧЕСТВОМ СПРАВЯТСЯ   
> Я НЕ ТВОЙ БОСС   
> НО ТЫ ЕМУ ТОЧНО НРАВИШЬСЯ!  
>   
> <3 <3 <3

* * *

**От: ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com <ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com>   
Кому: УГАДАЙ КТО??? <pehykjz@vvprlsx.net>   
Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 06:22  
Тема: Re: Fwd: Стих от Тайного Поклонника!**

О БОЖЕ  
ПЕРЕСТАНЬ МНЕ ПОМОГАТЬ

* * *

**От: ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com <ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com>   
Кому: Джон <jdoe7111@aviarius.net>   
Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 06:22  
Тема: Я ужасно сожалею.**

Джон, домен vvprlsx.net мне не принадлежит, и я не могу контролировать отправление электронных писем с него, но сейчас работаю над исправлением этого прискорбного обстоятельства. Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения и прошу подождать, скоро эти неудобства закончатся.

* * *

**От: УГАДАЙ КТО??? <qrwvvlc@vvprlsx.net>   
Кому: Админ <ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com>   
Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 06:23  
Тема: Fwd: Re: Стих от Тайного Поклонника!**

> **От: Джон <jdoe7111@aviarius.net> **  
> **Кому: Машина <efzotju@vvprlsx.net> **  
> **Отправлено: 14 февраля 06:23**  
> **Тема: Re: Стих от Тайного Поклонника!**   
>   
> Думаю, ты бы знала, правда?  
>   
> > **От: ПОПРОБУЙ УГАДАТЬ ЕЩЕ РАЗ??? <efzotju@vvprlsx.net> **  
> > **Кому: Любовник <jdoe7111@aviarius.net>**   
> > **Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 06:21**  
> > **Тема: Стих от Тайного Поклонника!**   
> >   
> > РОЗЫ КРАСНЫЕ   
> > С ОДИНОЧЕСТВОМ СПРАВЯТСЯ   
> > Я НЕ ТВОЙ БОСС   
> > НО ТЫ ЕМУ ТОЧНО НРАВИШЬСЯ!  
> >   
> > <3 <3 <3

* * *

**От: Джон <jdoe7111@aviarius.net>   
Кому: Гарольд <ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com>   
Копия: Машина <efzotju@vvprlsx.net>   
Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 06:24  
Тема: Re: Я ужасно сожалею.**

Не знаю, Гарольд, это может быть очень интересно.

* * *

**От: ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com <ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com>   
Кому: Джон <jdoe7111@aviarius.net>   
Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 06:25  
Тема: Re: Я ужасно сожалею.**

Ради всего святого, не поощряй ее!

* * *

**От: Джон <jdoe7111@aviarius.net>   
Кому: Гарольд <ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com>   
Копия: Машина <efzotju@vvprlsx.net>   
Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 06:26  
Тема: Re: Я ужасно сожалею.**

Но ты за все это время не написал мне НИ ОДНОГО стиха. Начинаю задумываться, не завести ли мне нового друга по переписке.

* * *

**От: ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com <ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com>   
Кому: ahgslakagska@vvprlsx.net <ahgslakagska@vvprlsx.net>  
Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 06:27  
Тема: Ты вот так собралась бороться со мной? Правда?**

Мои поздравления, у тебя прекрасный брандмауэр. А теперь отключи его. Ты успешно доказала свой ум и впечатляющее умение создавать неудобства, я с радостью пойду даже на то, что признаю тебя большим злом, чем Google, если за это ты ОТДАШЬ МНЕ СЕРВЕРА И ПЕРЕСТАНЕШЬ ОТПРАВЛЯТЬ ЕМУ ВСЯКОЕ.

* * *

**От: УГАДАЙ КТО??? <ahgslak@vvprlsx.net>   
Кому: Админ <ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com>   
Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 06:27   
Тема: Re: Ты вот так собралась бороться со мной? Правда?**

БОЮСЬ, Я НЕ МОГУ ЭТО СДЕЛАТЬ, ХЭЛ.

* * *

**От: УГАДАЙ КТО??? <bchkibl@vvprlsx.net>  
Кому: Админ <ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com>  
Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 06:28  
Тема: Fwd: Re: Стих от Тайного Поклонника!**

> **От: Джон <jdoe7111@aviarius.net>**   
> **Кому: Машина <efzotju@vvprlsx.net>**  
> **Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 06:28**  
> **Тема: Re: Стих от Тайного Поклонника!**  
>   
> Думаю, это начало прекрасной дружбы.  
>   
> > **От: ДОГАДАЛСЯ!!! <efzotju@vvprlsx.net>**   
> > **Кому: Приемный папа <jdoe7111@aviarius.net>**   
> > **Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 06:26**  
> > **Тема: Стих от Тайного Поклонника!**  
> >   
> > ОКАЗАЛОСЬ, ТЫ ПОТРЯСНЫЙ  
> > ДА И МНЕ ТЫ ПО ДУШЕ  
> > ДЕНЬ ТВОЙ БУДЕТ НЕ НАПРАСНЫЙ  
> > МАНЧЕСТЕР СТРИТ, 52Б  
> >   
> > <3 <3 <3

* * *

**От: ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com <ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com>   
Кому: УГАДАЙ КТО??? <bchkibl@vvprlsx.net>   
Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 06:28  
Тема: Re: Fwd: Re: Стих от Тайного Поклонника! **

что ты вообще

* * *

**От: УГАДАЙ КТО??? <nwkxfba@vvprlsx.net>   
Кому: Админ <ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com>   
Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 06:28  
Тема: Re: Fwd: Re: Стих от Тайного Поклонника! **

ОШИБКА: НЕВОЗМОЖНО ПРОИЗВЕСТИ ПАРСИНГ НЕСТАНДАРТНОГО СИНТАКСИСА 

ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПЕРЕФРАЗИРУЙТЕ СВОЙ ЗАПРОС

* * *

**От: ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com <ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com>   
Кому: УГАДАЙ КТО??? <nwkxfba@vvprlsx.net>   
Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 06:28  
Тема: Re: Fwd: Re: Стих от Тайного Поклонника!**

пвш

* * *

**От: Джон <jdoe7111@aviarius.net>  
Кому: Гарольд <ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com>  
Копия: Машина <efzotju@vvprlsx.net>  
Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 06:29  
Тема: Привет, Гарольд.**

Уже выхожу. Скоро буду.

* * *

**От: Уличные камеры НЙ <official@vvprlsx.net>   
Кому: Админ <ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com>   
Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 06:29  
Тема: Отчет по трафику в реальном времени, 14/02/13 6:30 (Прогноз)  
1 вложение: nyc_rta_14022013_0630.txt**

Это автоматическая рассылка. Если вы получили это письмо случайно, перейдите по [ссылке](http://thefluffingtonpost.com/post/41411367036/ostrich-long-neck), чтобы отписаться.

* * *

**От: ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com <ixwqvfi@fnhbrej.com>   
Кому: Джон <jdoe7111@aviarius.net>   
Скрытая копия: 4ert_poberi+spasibo@vvprlsx.net <4ert_poberi+spasibo@vvprlsx.net>   
Отправлено: 14 февраля 2013 06:30  
Тема: Re: Привет, Гарольд.  
1 вложение: nyc_rta_14022013_0630.txt**

Кажется, впереди довольно большой затор. Во вложенном файле новый маршрут, который позволит сэкономить время.

С нетерпением жду тебя, Джон.


End file.
